dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia Clarence
Slytherin - First Year Olivia Eleanor Clarence (This Character Belongs to ChocoKat ) |- | |} About Olivia Clarence is the youngest daughter of the Clarence family and also the cousin of Amanda Clarence. Coming from a long line of Slytherin, Olivia has been taught to strive for supremacy and the honor of the family at any time. She is heavily stressed to work hard no matter what to become thebbest in every aspect under the tremendous pressure from her strict parents and her older siblings who are outstanding wizard and witch as well. At the age of 11, like her brother and sister, she entered Hogwarts and was sorted to the Slytherin House. Personality and Traits Olivia Clarence is an overachieving, polite, tough but insecure eleven-year-old Slytherin. Coming from a long line of pure-blooded Slytherin, she was taught to strike for supremacy and the honor of the Clarence at any time. Though she's not a pure blood supremacist as the first friend she made by herself was a Muggle (see History), but she dares not to show her stance, under the pressure from her family. Under the pressure from her strict parents and outstanding elder sister and brother, she is stressed to endeavor extremely hard in every aspect. This has become a habit of hers that she starts not to mind if she's happy or not as long as she succeeds. She's looks confident most of the time(but not the noisy talkative type), but deep down in her heart, she's actually just a lonely insecure little girl who's forced to grow into an adult and needs help from the others but none is given. She's actually the type who cries easily but she rarely cries in front of the others as her parents have forbidden her from crying ever since she's just a three-year-old. Probably due to this reason, Olivia usually hates people who are weak and cry easily for help when they get into trouble. She may or may not show it - this depends on her mood. Most of the time, she's helpful and trustworthy unless her interest is involved as she will definitely put her matter over the others'. She can also be sarcastic and cunning at times especially when she's annoyed or in a bad mood. She has a strange sense of humor that she may even laugh at the least humorous joke. Usually, she may not take the initiative to make friends, but most of the time, she'd be more than gladly to be friends with you if you approach her. However, if she doesn't like you, she'll just answer you with short replies and then walk away. As it may relate to the name of her family and also because of her nature, she doesn't pick fights easily, even when people provoke her. However, she's perfectly capable of dealing with her enemies. Appearance Olivia Clarence is slim with average height at her age. She's a brunette with beautiful brown eyes. Skills and Magical Abilities Trivia *Olivia is scared of thunders *Olivia knows how to swim and she swims pretty fast, but she's actually afraid of water as she once drowned when she was learning swimming. She was forced by her parents to continue with the swimming lessons and practices despite the fact that she got hydrophobic , making her a good swimmer. *Olivia's favorite animal is swan and swan happens to be her patronus. *Olivia loves eating dessert and sweets. *Olivia has a soft spot for cute and lovely things like small animals and stuffed plushies. Spell List 1st Year= First Year *'Bluebell Flames' *'Protego' *'Expelliarmus' *'Hover Charm' *'Petrificus Totalus' *'Locomotor Mortis' *'Intruder Charm' *'Cushioning Charm' *'Cistem Aperio' *'Pack' |-| 2nd Year= Second Year |-| 3rd Year= Third Year * |-| 4th Year= Fourth Year * |-| 5th Year= Fifth Year |-| 6th Year= Sixth Year |-| 7th Year= Seventh Year |-| Others= Others/Admin Approved *'Alohomora' *'Colloportus' *'Lumos' *'Nox' *'Incendio' *'Wingardium Leviosa' Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:EasyChars Category:ChocoKat Category:Female Category:Students Category:Name begins with "O" Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Pure-Blood Category:Black Walnut Wand Category:Witch Category:ChocoKat Category:Slytherin Students